Early computer systems were generally large, single-processor systems that sequentially executed jobs encoded on huge decks of Hollerith cards. Over time, the parallel evolution of computer hardware and software produced main-frame computers and minicomputers with multi-tasking operation systems, increasingly capable personal computers, workstations, and servers, and, in the current environment, multi-processor mobile computing devices, personal computers, and servers interconnected through global networking and communications systems with one another and with massive virtual data centers and virtualized cloud-computing facilities. This rapid evolution of computer systems has been accompanied with greatly expanded needs for computer-system monitoring, management, and administration. Currently, these needs have begun to be addressed by highly capable automated data-collection, data analysis, monitoring, management, and administration tools and facilities. Many different types of automated monitoring, management, and administration facilities have emerged, providing many different products with overlapping functionalities, but each also providing unique functionalities and capabilities. Owners, managers, and users of large-scale computer systems continue to seek methods, systems, and technologies to provide secure, efficient, and cost-effective data-collection and data analysis tools and subsystems to support monitoring, management, and administration of computing facilities, including cloud-computing facilities and other large-scale computer systems.